dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roygbiv666
Welcome Welcome to the DCAU Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. Please visit DC Animated Universe:Manual of Style to review our guidelines before making edits. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Community portal page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the DCAU Wiki! ― Thailog 10:18, 3 April 2007 (UTC) External Links Hi. I know your contributions were well-meaning, but try not to add links to stubs. ELs are supposed to be helpful. Also, note that those link, since they are not DCAU related, should be positioned at the bottom of the articles — after everything else. Thanks. ― Thailog 09:28, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure. I didn't check the guide so I just copied the format of an existing entry. Don't links to stubs encourage people to fill them in - they're more likely to get to a stub via a link. Roygbiv666 17:13, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Categories Categories go into categories. Please don't add articles to Category:Superheroes if they are categorized in a subcategory, such as Category:Justice League members. Thanks. ― Thailog 17:47, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi, Roygbiv666. I'm making a general appeal to the contributors of this wiki to be more involved in the construction of our main page. As you , we are getting 70000+ hits on the main page every day, which is a pretty good number given that the DCAU production has been discontinued for over two years. This traffic has been possible mainly thanks to all the rich content submitted by our contributors, yourself included. However, as you can also see, there's a huge discrepancy between the main page hit number and the #2 most visited article, which means that most of the people, who visit the main page, turn away instead of exploring any further. Bearing this in mind, I think that the main page should showcase a scintilla of what we have to offer, all the while enticing newcomers to explore the site. This is where the DYK comes in. If we have a section with interesting facts that refer visitors to other articles, this may raise curiosity and interest in the topic. So, I would like you to take five minutes of your time to vote and/or nominate DYK, so that we can put them up as quickly as possible. After all, the whole point of our work is to be checked out by visitors. ― Thailog 20:15, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Roygbiv666.jpg Roygbiv666, thank you for uploading Roygbiv666.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 12:14, 22 November 2008 (UTC)